


Home

by RoEstel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not a Crossover, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 黑美人与银女士的第一人称自述小短篇，她们在很多方面惊人地类似。旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, James T. Kirk/Spock





	Home

Self-introduction

我曾经属于一位传教士，带着他和那些神圣不可侵犯的理念四处奔波。他是个很理想主义的人，哪怕是传道被拒绝，信仰被鄙视，坐在驾驶座上的时候，他也没有一丝动摇的表现。

最一开始的时候，我是不太理解的，我是说，如果有人总是怀疑我的马力或者提速的话我肯定会很沮丧的

直到那位传教士离去很久很久之后，我才渐渐明白了什么是坚持，而那也已经是我遇到Winchester一家之后一段时间了。

跟着Winchester们，我看到了很多东西，很多我跟着那位传教士时永远想象不到的东西。比如某个黄眼恶魔在我面前拧断我第二个主人的脖子然后强迫他的爱人与其签下契约，比如某个火光冲天的夜晚失魂落魄的父亲坐在我的前盖上流着泪吻着他的小儿子搂着他的大儿子，比如很多年后无比相似的火焰和已经长大的哥哥死命拽住弟弟把他拉出火海，比如又是几年后被附身的弟弟把哥哥压在我的车窗上却用最原始的方式一拳拳地揍——当然，还有后来我的那第三任主人靠在我身边良久的沉默无言。

不夸张地说，我见过天使也见过恶魔，见过圣光也见过黑雾，我知道我的后备箱里放那些东西都是用来做什么的；我被卡车撞到面目全非过，我也被Dean温柔细心地修缮升级过几百遍；我见过最绝望的血腥，我也见过最平淡的加油站快餐。

事实上，我没想到自己能被用这么久，已经过了半个多世纪了。我不是说我想退休了，我很高兴我能看着Winchester兄弟成长，能看着他们从孩子长成英雄。

我还挺骄傲的，虽然这似乎跟我没什么关系。

但是每次他们坐进驾驶座和副驾驶，我都有一种自己的孩子回家了的感觉。

* * * * * * * * * *

我是一艘宪法级星舰，我的上任舰长是个优秀的上将，虽然我刚开始服役的时候就遇上了Narada事件，但我是当时所有派出的星舰中唯一一个再次回到地球的。在那种情况下，是Pike舰长的冷静与果断，敢于越级提拔救了我和船员们。

我的下一位舰长Kirk照顾了我很久，要我说，他真是个幸运儿，但又当之无愧。当然了，作为一个上一刻还在因为被指控作弊而无法出任务的学院，这个舰长在最一开始并不轻松——即便他使得Narada事件从绝望的境地脱离出来，还避免了Vulcan种族灭绝。

但还好，他的船员们信任他，相信他与生俱来注定坐在舰长椅的天分——尤其是舰桥上指挥组的成员们。而我，当然也信任他，全身心地。

于是他带着我和船员们深入太空，探索未知的疆域。我们遇到过斯德哥尔摩式的科学家，甘愿为伤人的怪物引来食物；我们遇到过太空边缘的射线，使人获得力量迷失自我；我被Tribble占领过，也当过曾经灭绝的座头鲸的时空传输通道。

我从地球出发，深入没有尽头的墨蓝。

事实上，作为一艘星舰，我的大部分时间都是，可以称得上是，无聊的。每天按计划轮换的班次，井井有条的各部门各船员，你知道，我总不能为了不无聊而让自己的曲速引擎出点问题——哦，就算我故意这么做，Scotty也会在很短的时间里把一切解决的。

所以第一个五年任务的时候，我曾经感到过迷茫，不知道如此漂泊下去的意义何在。

直到我被毁掉一次又重生，我的舰长和船员们带着期许的目光从玻璃那边看着我的时候，我的舰长和船员们带着骄傲再次登上我准备继续五年任务的时候，我突然就明白了。

其实对于我来说，并不需要什么深远的意义，只要我的舰长，我的大副，我的舵手，我的导航员，我的通讯官，我的轮机长，我的首席医官，我的所有所有船员们还和我一起，我还是他们在这飘渺无依的深空中的家。

那么我就没有理由不载着他们继续前行。

Routine

今天是平常的一天，Sam照例起得挺早，但是因为这个小镇上的小餐馆离汽车旅馆很近，所以他是步行去买早餐的。

那两个小子磨蹭了好久才出来，我都不用听Dean抱怨的“Sam我们还有案子，你就不能不要在早上还……”就知道他们又干了什么。所以我只好在去警署的路上跑得快了一些，为他们节省一点时间。

他们把我停在停车场去了警署，我便打着盹思考这次的案子，我赌是吸血鬼。

时不时会有人向我投来略带惊讶的目光，我知道我似乎年纪不是很小了，但是我相信我还是很美的，Dean和Sam把我打理的可好了，上次有个小孩想往我身上涂鸦，Dean吓唬着那个小男孩足足穿过了整个镇子。

“我觉得是吸血鬼。”

“我也是，所有特征都符合，那我们晚些时候去酒吧打听打听？”

Bingo~跟着他们这么多年了，起码这个我还是挺了解的。

Sam和Dean坐进前排，把车开去了小餐馆吃迟了两个小时的午餐——谁叫他们早上浪费了那么久。我则透过餐馆的玻璃百无聊赖地看着那两个家伙跟没成年的小男孩一样抢着对方的薯条和酱汁。

这个案子很顺利，晚上在酒吧Sam和Dean基本上确定了这窝吸血鬼的巢穴在哪里，准备今晚半夜趁着他们出门狩猎偷袭留守在巢里的少数吸血鬼，然后守株待兔——百试不爽，我跟着他们都学会了。

只是我一直都不太明白为什么几乎每次像这种带着收集信息的目的去酒吧之后，Sam的心情似乎都不会在最佳状态。

希望今晚依旧是一场常规的狩猎，死人血应该足够。

“Bitch，你能不能不要再摆出那个表情了？”

“你知道你自己干了什么，jerk。”

好吧，听起来应该会是。

* * * * * * * * * *

在深空中，如果不是有时钟，反正我是分不出来白天黑夜的。

我的舰长还算有个规律的作息时间——虽然如果给他机会，他绝对不会做到这样——他按每日常规计划起床，洗漱，然后穿上舰长服。

“早啊，Spock。”

“早安，t’hy’la。”

“嗯，t’hy’la。”

毫无疑问我的科学官喜欢这个称呼，他就差在全船员面前也这么喊Jim了，而Jim也乐得力所能及地让自己的灵魂伴侣开心。

我的舰长核大副其实话并不多，最一开始的时候Jim话挺多的，但这么多年过去的现在，不知道是不是因为和Spock在一起呆的时间长了，他与Spock在一起的时候越来越适应沉默。而这样弥漫在他们之间的沉默似乎从来不会显得尴尬或不恰当，反而是一种自在的默契。

相比而言，Jim与我的医官，舵手，导航员说的话多多了，开的玩笑也多，而一般这个时候，我的大副则喜欢在不远的地方看着我的舰长露出他最灿烂的笑容，似乎他是这深沉的宇宙中不灭的恒星而自己是那永远围绕恒星旋转的行星。

嗯，这么说似乎有点不对，我等会解释。

事实上，我有时愿意把我自己比作星系，我的舰长是星系最中央的恒星，舰桥的其他成员是行星，其他部门有自己各自的小星系围绕着中心星系规律地旋转。我是所有星系的综合，如果举例的话，我就是银河系。所有的星系在我之下旋转往复，没有那些小星系，我便无从说起。

“Captain on the bridge.”

“各位早安。”

一天正式从现在开始。

“有什么新消息吗，Chekov？”

FIN

Bonus Scene

·关于洗漱

黑美人：我家那两个，不知道为什么，似乎总对自己的牙刷质量持怀疑态度。

银女士：我家Jim总是下意识地用了蓝色的那条毛巾，Spock会不高兴的，你知道，t’hy’la是一回事，个人洗漱用品是一另回事。

·关于服装

黑美人：廉价的超市货，格子衬衫加夹克，西服也不知道什么时候能换成好点的。

银女士：那你家的起码还有点颜色变化，我家的所有人穿的颜色每天都一样！视觉疲劳！

·关于称呼

黑美人：Dena永远不会放弃喊Sam为Sammy。

银女士：如果说外号的话，没人能比得过我家舰长~

·关于任务

黑美人；别的hunter的案子都简单粗暴，Winchester家接到的案子总会出点岔子。

银女士：别的传送室传上来的东西都很正常，就我的传送室一天到晚传送上来奇怪的东西。

·关于开车/船

黑美人：Dean从不把我给别人开，除了Sam。

银女士：说得好像Jim愿意把我交给Spock之外的人一样。Sulu是例外。

·关于主人的爱

黑美人：毫无疑问Dean最爱的女性是我。

银女士：毫无疑问Jim最爱的女性是我。

“Let’s go home.”  
“We’re home.”


End file.
